Coincidence
by Hanmyo
Summary: [Rated for some violence] Disaster strikes in Chiro's life and he is hurled into danger abandoned and alone... but for how long... [COMPLETE! FINALLY!].
1. Opposites attract

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters of SRMTHFG, or any elements of the show that might end up in this fanfic. Thank you and have a nice day . 

AU - Hello and welcome to the brain of Tippy! We hope you enjoy the random scenes of violence and random mentioning of cheese -. As a warning to our readers, this brain is that of a 21 (almost 22) year old who thinks she's really 12 . ... That said we hope you enjoy your stay and continue in your participation of this here fanfiction - Thank you!

Warning for the chillins (tran:children)! This fic is rated PG 13 only due to a dark episode that occurs farther into the story. So if you get sad and cry easily... don't read this fic XD

Also! I have only seen around 5 episodes so if im missing some info or misspell names or whatnot sorry sorry in advance! ;

Now on with the story!

**Coincidence**

Chapter 1 - Opposites attract

by Tippy

Friendship is an everlasting bond; never failing or wearing away into the depths of nothingness. The unwavering belief that someone would never change no matter the situation, was how many viewed companionship between friends.

On the other hand, there are those who see friendship as a weakness, as something that only distracts a person from the real truth about life. These few live lonely, empty lives, believing that, alone, they are far better than those who depend on such things as friends.

Chiro jolted up from a disturbed sleep, his muscles twitching from the sudden movement. The young, raven haired boy yawned, rubbing at his eyes, faintly aware of the blaring noise that had woken him from the warmth of his bed. He sat on the bed, soaking in the situation before glancing over to the clock placed on his night-stand. His brow furrowed at the illuminated numbers written on the device. _Four in the morning! You gotta be kidding me..._ Chiro frowned, letting his feet hit the cool metal floor of his room. Over head, the alarm still rung loudly, giving the boy more reason to scowl. He stepped over to a panel in his quarters and pressed one of the many glowing buttons.

"What's the problem?" Chiro yawned, releasing the button as a voice answered.

"Scanners indicate that a large number of asteroids are headed in this direction. We have less then five minutes to stop them before they enter the atmosphere." Gibson's voice cut off, leaving Chiro awakened by the information.

Punching the button again, Chiro ordered the monkeys to their stations before bolting off himself. His bare feet padded against the metallic floor as he made his way to the transport shoot. A soft squeak sounded, his form sliding to a stop, followed by a well-practiced leap into the shaft. Within seconds, he stood in the control room of the Super Robot, now dressed in the familiar orange and white suit. The monkey team stood in their places, glancing at Chiro as he took his seat. "Lets go, Team." The rockets ignited, jolting the robot as it left the surface, flying towards the oncoming danger.

"How many are there?" Chiro's gaze stayed forward, missing the distressed look playing across Gibson's face.

"Twenty-four headed towards the city, luckily they're small. If we split up, we should be able to take them out." A confirming nod ended the conversation as they passed through the atmosphere and into the dark realm of outer space. From their point over the city, the asteroids were easily visible as they approached. A quick command from their leader sent the robot into separate pieces, each flying off to an assigned area of the attack zone.

Chiro watched through the video screen as the monkey team flew off towards different sections of the falling space rocks. Pushing strands of hair out of his vision, he turned his gaze forward. Four of the large asteroids had lagged behind the others; a bit larger and slower. His companions had already started firing upon the leaders of the barrage, large chunks of debris scattering off harmlessly. The tank lurched forward, propelled past the first row of asteroids, turret at the ready as the first projectile made its way towards him. The rock shattered as the first blast hit dead center, the shards spreading back out into space. Another shot and half of the second was left in pieces, quickly followed by its wounded counterpart.

Chiro's eyes moved to find the next target, spotting it a ways off to the right. A missile easily took it out, leaving a trail of dust particles in its wake. "One more..." He scanned the area , looking for the last of the space rocks. He soon found it, but his attention no longer dwelled on the mass of stone that had threatened the city. Instead, he stared wide eyed at a mesh of what looked likes stars, dust and gases. His brow furrowed as he pushed the tank forward, unsure of the anomaly he was seeing. He was aware of the asteroid drawing closer to the circle of space debris, chunks of it breaking off and flying out of sight.

"Woo! Yeah! We totally nailed those suckers!" The cheerful voice of Nova drew Chiro's attention away from the strange from.

"Good job, Team." He smiled before continuing, "I think I may have found what caused the asteroids to change their orbit." The monkeys signaled their understanding and headed in his direction, pushing through clouds of debris along the way.

The video screen turned away from the strange vortex to view the team as they made their way towards the tank.

"Chiro! Look Out!" He barely had time to register the voice of Sprx as something large and hard slammed into the tank, causing it to shudder violently. All went black as the screen fizzled out, followed by the shattering of the overhead lights. Pain shot through his arm as it slammed into the console, electric sparks lighting up the chaos as the tank continued to shake. Unaware that he'd closed his eyes, Chiro slowly opened them after the quaking had stopped. In the glow of the red emergency lights, he was surprised to find most of the console intact, minus a few smashed buttons. He reached for his communicator, wincing as stings of pain still filled his arm.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" The air was quiet for a moment as his listened for an answer. He frowned in confusion as the silence continued. Suddenly, he was aware of a strange, growing pull against his body. He found himself being pulled faster towards something he couldn't see. He let out a terrified scream just as darkness filled his vision pulling him into the numbing void of unconsciousness.

Tbc...

well thats chapter one hope yall enjoyed it! Its been way too long since I've written a fanfic x.x im still havin problems but hey its still fun -

Chapter 2 should be up soon - thanks for readin'!


	2. We were friends

Disclaimer - I still don't own SRMTHFG or any of its characters...pout

AU- Hello again! I see you have decided to move onto chapter two of my fanfic! Atleast this means the first one didnt make you wanna rip you head off ;;;;; anyway I really hate might writing skills but I love putting my stories out there ;;; thus I shall continue with this semi ok fanfic oh and if you havent guessed yet, this is a Chiro centered fic, so if youre dead set on seeing massive amounts of the monkeys run away and find another fic x.x other wise, enjoy chapter two!

**Coincidence**

Chapter two - We were friends...

By Tippy

_Small hands wrapped tightly around the stem of a bright orange flower, the petals swaying at the disturbance. A young boy, seemingly around the age of four, giggled as he easily pulled the plant from the ground. He carefully got to his feet, protective of the small treasure and turned to the tall figure who stood close by. _

"_What do you have, Chiro?" The playful voice of the young woman caused him to bashfully hide the flower behind his back as he ran up to her. She smiled, crouching down to his level as his bare feet stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. _

_With a big grin on his face, Chiro produced the flower and held it up, "I got you a present!" She gave him a surprised smile, accepting the gift and sniffing the petals lightly._

_She stood at her place on the sidewalk and turned, "I'll put it in our bag so it doesn't get hurt, okay?" The dark haired child nodded, the big smile still on his face. His eyes brightened as an idea popped into his head, and he turned around running as fast as he could towards another flower. He quickly picked it and found another. Soon he had five of the orange wild flowers in his hand. _

_The girl had placed the flower safely in her bag and had just stood up when she heard the sound of a small form falling onto the sidewalk, followed by loud sobs. She spun around quickly to see Chiro laying on the sidewalk, large tears rolling down his cheeks. _

_He was scooped up quickly and placed on a bench, worried eyes looking him over. "Aw, sweetie are you okay?" The girls soft coos brought his sobs down enough until he shook his head, tears still traveling down his cheeks. "Where does it hurt? Let me see." Chiro hesitated for a moment before pointing to his right leg and arm. She carefully looked over the small scrapes on his knee and elbow, dusting off pieces of dirt. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, taking two colorful band-aids and sticking them over to 'boo-boos'. "Is that better?" The tears had stopped, and he gave her a light nod. "Okay." She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and helped him off the bench, "Let's go home and get some lunch, okay?" Chiro nodded, reaching out a hand to the woman. He frowned as she stood and turned, walking over to the bag. She hadn't taken his hand, or hadn't noticed it. He tried to follow her as she placed the pack over her shoulder and started to walk down the sidewalk, but a sharp pain in his leg caused him to stop and lean against the bench. Tears had filled his childish eyes again as the girl walked farther away from him, unaware of his pain. Finally, he cried out to get her attention, "Mommy, come back!" She didn't pause in her stride, and Chiro continued to call her, "Mommy, wait! My leg hurts!" Between sniffles and sobs, he tried to walk forward, the pain growing worse until he collapsed on the ground. Tears streaked down his face as he looked up to see that his mother was gone, "...mommy? Mommy?..."_

A jolt of pain ripped Chiro from the depths of unconsciousness, dragging him into his reality. His breath caught when even more pain filled his body as he tried to move. He grit his teeth, waiting for the pain to stop, the origins now becoming clearer. From what he could tell, his arm seemed to be the worst of the injuries. His leg, although aching, was still movable. A minute had passed and the pain had dulled to slight pings. He tucked his damaged arm close to his chest, supporting it with his other hand. Leaning against something solid, he finally made it to his feet, favoring his good leg.

A strained glance through the darkness of his ship revealed that most of the equipment was still intact, but the most obvious problem was that Chiro found himself standing on the wall. He also noticed that the tank wasn't moving. _What's happened..._ He tried to clear his mind to understand the blurred memories. He could recall the team flying off in the super robot, but everything afterwards was unclear. He sighed after a moment, realizing how much his head was hurting, _must've hit it when I crashed... _The thought hit him and he almost smacked himself for not realizing it earlier. Whatever happened after they'd taken off, must have caused him to crash back onto the planet. "That would explain the ship not moving." As if on cue, a small hatch on the ship slid open, revealing a dull light from outside.

Chiro covered his eyes with his good hand, taking a step forward to see the one who had opened the door. "Hello?"

A smile crossed his face as a figure moved into view, the form shadowed in the light. He was about to speak again when another figure came, followed by two more. This time Chiro hesitated before speaking up, something nagging at his brain that something was wrong.

"Um... hi..." The nagging grew as the forms slowly advanced without a word. He found himself taking a step back as the first one entered the ship, long arms dangling at its sides. Now the nagging had developed into a full on fear as the other three filed in, the first reaching out a hand towards Chiro. "Get back!" The words came out shakily as he stumbled back, away from the hand. He gasped as his foot hit something and he fell backwards. A sudden flash of light filled the inside of the tank as the auxiliary power kicked in.

Recognition hit him just before the lights flickered off a few seconds after they had turned on. Before him, their arms reaching out, stood four Formless. Panic took hold as he realized he was outnumbered and injured, his eyes darting through the darkness, searching for a way out. He had noticed the formless had stopped their advance, somewhat blinded from flash of light. Within half of second of that realization, Chiro was running, clumsily dodging their attacks as he tried to keep pressure off his injured leg. The fourth creature has lunged at him, its arms desperately trying to catch the boy. He dodged again, using the wall of the tank for support as he hit it.

Chiro didn't look back as he went for the hatch, jumping through it and into the vacant streets of Shugazoom city. His jaw would have hit the floor if it could have. The city around him was nothing like the one he remembered. Gloom-filled clouds hung overhead, casting eerie shadows across the buildings. There were no people on the streets, no open shops, no cars, only quiet buildings.

He quickly turned, remembering the enemies in the tank. The four of them had now turned into ten and, from the shadows, more were joining them. Without hesitation, Chiro formed a bolt in his good hand and hurled it at the nearest group, "Chiro Spearo!" Dark goo hit the ground with a sickening slap as three of the formless went down. Again, the raven haired boy threw a bolt, taking out two more. By the time his energy was spent, only one remained. He panted for air, his injured arm still tucked close to his chest. Chiro steadied himself as the last one came charging forward, its arms ready to collide with him. His eyes narrowed as he waited for the right moment. With a quick jump to the side, the creature missed the boy only managing to tear a small hole in his jacket before smashing into a light-post and dissolving into black goo.

Chiro fell to knees as he sat in the street, his clothes returning to their everyday form, completely drained from the fight. He stayed that way for a few minutes before turning to see the damage done to the tank. He frowned at the large dent, unsure of what caused it. The ship was on it side, laying in a crater. Sighing at the thought of how the team was going to repair it, he got back to his feet. First he had to find out what formless were doing in the city. He began to walk away when he heard the familiar sound of rocket packs. A relieved smile was on his face as he looked up to see Antauri, Sprx and Nova flying overhead.

"Hey! Down here!" He waved to get their attention, succeeding as they turned and started flying towards him. Suddenly, Chiro's head filled with pain as a shrill screech filled his ears. He fell to his knees, his good hand covering his ear as he tried to block out the noise. A flash of yellow filled his vision, a metallic fist slamming into his stomach, sending him skidding across the pavement. He coughed violently as he tried to bring air back to his lungs, laying on the hard ground, holding his stomach. He opened pain-filled eyes in time to see the three monkeys standing over his form before a jolt of electricity shot through him and all went black.

Tbc...

And thats chapter 2! Wheeeee! Hope it was ok x.x im still really nervious considering I don't write... I DRAW! XD but thats for the end.. YES if youre a good reader, then at the end of this fic(yes I plan on ending it ) I will put up a link to all the fanart of SRMTHFG that I've done - wheeee!

Well thanks for reading! Feel free to review!

Chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. Never really alone

Disclaimer - as all should know by now I do not own SRMTHFG nor any of its characters ;-;

AU - Well it looks like we've made it to chapter 3!w00t!1!111! . ... anyway hope yall are enjoying the fun so far. I guess I've been killin people with cliffhangers x.x sorry about that. And just for those who actually read the AU this fanfic has already be written to the conclusion sooooooooo theres no need to worry about me stopping and yall left hanging ;;; just don't kill me XD

**Coincidence**

Chapter 3 - Never really alone...

By Tippy

..._ shall be a warning_...

The quiet filled darkness became clouded with pain as Chiro felt himself rising from the unconsciousness that had taken hold of him. He desperately wanted to fall back into the unknowing void where there was no pain or thought, only a soft, enveloping sleep. The pain in his form forbid him his desires for sleep, pulling him into the reality he feared. The vague sound of voices tugged at his mind as clarity began to push away the dizzying clouds.

"... cannot let these rebels defy me..."

His eyes began to open, blurrily taking in the surroundings. He was laying on his back against a cold, hard surface. A soft glow was emitting from his left and he slowly turned his head to see, stopping as the pain grew from the movement. He let out a shaky breath as the pain subsided and he could see the light that had caught his attention. He was inside a cell, beams of electricity creating bars at the entrance. Chiro strained his eyes to see past the bars, catching sight of movement followed by another voice.

"The prisoner shall be executed in the morning. Double security, we don't want those rebels causing any more problems." The harsh voice ended as echoing footsteps faded from the room.

Chiro lay on the floor, staring at the grey ceiling above him, shock and fear evident in his face. _They're going to kill me? What's going on here! What happened to the monkey team?_ At that thought, his mind flashed back to just before he'd passed out. His friends had attacked him. _That couldn't have been them... they wouldn't do that! _The defiant voice screamed in his mind. He let out a soft whimper as the pain in his head grew from the sudden activity.

"Quiet down, human." His eyes shot wide as recognition hit him and his heart sank. "You'll be out of here soon enough." Otto's harsh words dug into his chest, his breathing growing rapid as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to filled his eyes. _This can't be happening... this can't be real... _He clenched his eyes shut, streams of tears falling down the sides of his face. The only thing that kept him aware of his situation was the searing pain that filled his body, anchoring him to this messed up reality.

Otto stood outside the cage watching the boy as he lay there crying. He couldn't understand what made humans do that. The few humans he had been given a chance to meet after his leaders conquering of this planet had all broken down into tears. Of course it was probably because they knew they were going to die. In any case, he didn't care. To him, humans were monsters. All they could do was destroy and hate, they were a selfish creature that needed to be removed from this city.

He had turned to walk away when a pained voice stopped him. "..O-otto..." The monkey turned, a rage building inside him. How dare this human use his name, much less know it. His fists clenched as the boy spoke his name again, provoking the monkeys anger as he marched forward.

"How dare you call me that!" He could see his words had frightened the boy into silence, "You're just lucky that I can't kill you right now..." And with that, Otto turned and stormed out of the room.

Silence had filled the room, broken only by the quiet sobs emitting from the cell. Chiro's nightmare had become more than he could handle, his body shuddering from the pain and anguish that filled him. His friend's words still screamed in his mind, his heart aching as tears fell down his face, leaving shallow pools on the ground beneath him.

Hours had passed since his encounter with Otto, his sobs had stopped, his body too weak to produce any more tears. Hey still lay on the ground, his eyes closed as his form demanded he sleep. He was aware that the sound of movement was faintly echoing into the room. There were no windows near the cell for him to see out, leaving him unsure of the time. The only thing he knew was when morning came, he would be gone, never to see his friends or Shugazoom ever again. From the way he felt now, he wasn't sure that was such a bad thing. Something horribly wrong had happened and he didn't want to deal with it. His body ached and he was exhausted from the ordeal.

Footsteps leading into the room pulled him out of his depression and he opened his eyes. The figures stopped outside his cell, glaring down at him. With soft buzz, the bars of the cell dissipated and two of the forms entered, leaving the third still watching from outside. The two formless bent down and grabbed the boy's arms, lifting him to his feet. Chiro gave a halfhearted cry as stabbing pain racked his body at the harsh movement. His condition went unnoticed as they carried him out, following the third. He was dragged through a long corridor and up a flight of stairs into the dull light of morning. They had taken him from a building into the center of the city where a large platform had been built. Formless filled the streets; onlookers to a main event.

Chiro's heart fell as he saw who stood on the stage. All five of his friends, along with Mandarin, stared in his direction. Their expressions were that of anticipation as the three formless pulled him onto the platform, chaining him to a beam that was placed in the center.

If the formless could show emotion they would have as a large hole opened up in the platform and a figure emerged. Chiro glared up at the form that stood a few feet away, his anger suddenly boiling. The dark cloak spun as Skeleton King turned to face the raven haired boy, a cruel grin on his boney face.

"Far too long have humans threatened our society," He had turned back to the crowd, "This day we shall show the human rebels that they have no hope of defeating us! Today, we show them our power, by executing their leader!"

Chiro stared, dumbfounded by his enemies words. He watched as Skeleton King moved behind the monkey team, the smirk still on his face. The boy's mind barely had time to register what was happening as his friends lined up in front of him, their weapons raised.

"Ready!" The word was lost in the numbness that had overtaken Chiro's body,

"Aim!" His eyes shut tightly as he waited for the barrage of attacks that would end his life.

A loud explosion shook the stage and Chiro's eyes shot open to see debris and smoke raining down around the area. A few feet behind him he heard something hit the platform and he turned. An small canister exploded into a cloud of dark smoke, enveloping the entire stage. His confusion continued as he felt himself and the beam he was attached to descend into the stage. Apparently, everyone above was just as confused as loud shouts emitted from a disgruntled Skeleton King.

Chiro jumped in surprise as a hand touched his shoulder then proceeded to remove the chains. "Don't worry, Chiro. You're safe now." The voice of a young woman came from the darkness in front of him as she emerged, standing in the hazy light from the opening above them. He could only nod as he felt himself being lifted into strong arms and carried off into a dark tunnel.

Tbc...

O.O wooooooow I cant believe I made Otto say that ;-; darn spiratic evilness x.x well hey atleast I didnt kill him x.x that woulda stunk ;;;;;; anyways! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Poor Chiro, me thinks its not going to get any better from here x.x maybe a little better but who knows ;;; Thanks for stickin with me! Oh and if you can please feel free to IM me on:

AIM: Hanmyo

MSN: MiharuTippy

Id really like to talk to yall


	4. Seeing double

Disclaimer - switches on a light and begins making hand puppets on the wall

**If you haven't already, go read the AU in chapter 3!**

AU - Wow this is goin a lot faster than I thought it would . I just hope that im not rushin through the story x.x that might make it bad... well lets hope I don't pull any more Chiro-damaging randomness like I did in the last chapter x.x

Thanks to all my readers for the reviews! Theyre very helpful -

**Coincidence**

Chapter 4 - Seeing Double

By The Tipster

Chiro lay atop a table, staring up into unfamiliar faces as two people rushed around him, grabbing bandages and other medical items. His rescuers had taken him through a maze of underground tunnels, confusing the many formless that followed after them. They had arrived at a large rundown facility on the outskirts of the city, obviously not a good base for rebels, but a quick trip through a hidden passage way brought them to a large underground cave. Chiro was able to view his surroundings as the man who carried him made his way across the camp. In one corner, he could see what looked to be housing for the people. There was a food area in another corner of the vast space, and what looked like a gathering area. The place was huge, but from the size of the homes, he guessed there could only be a couple hundred people living there.

The medical area they had taken him to was one of the smaller sections in the cave; offering a few beds and some medical equipment and supplies. The girl was still there, along with the man who had carried him. While the doctors were looking him over, Chiro was finally able to truly see the people who had saved him. The man was tall and looked like he could rip apart a car with his bare hands. He had short, dark brown hair with bangs that fell over one side of his face. His eyes were stern and caring as he watched the doctors work. The girl was young, barely out of highschool he guessed. Her hair was a light chestnut brown and hung down to the small of her back. She gave him a soft smile as she caught sight of his attention, her face brightening with the small expression. Chiro returned a tired smile, groaning as one of the physicians began poking at his injured arm.

"I don't think its broken, but it did take a bit of a beating, that much is clear." The doctor gave Chiro's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "It'll have to be bandaged up, I don't want you using it in this condition." The boy nodded as the man turned to get some supplies. Another female doctor had been checking out his leg and chest, having already bandaged his knee that had been sprained in the crash. He hissed in pain as she gently moved her fingers down his ribs, adding pressure to each one. She stopped at his reaction to the examination, "... just a little bruising. It should heal up in a day or two."

Chiro finally decided to speak as the other doctor returned and began wrapping up his arm. "Where are we?" He had addressed the two who had saved him from his execution, each giving him a puzzled look.

"This is the underground camp... Is everything ok, Chiro? You didn't hit your head did you?" The girl questioned him, concern written across her face.

"Well... I did... but... do I know you?" The two figures turned to each other, talking in whispers which Chiro could not pick up.

"Chiro, This is Naoki, your second in command. And I'm Miharu, his sister, don't you remember us?" The girl, Miharu had stood from her seat and moved over to stand beside him, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly a flood of questions spilled into Chiro's mind as his reality became a mixture of confusion. "I... don't think I've ever met either of you..." Their faces fell as his questions continued, "What happened to the monkey team, why are they following Skeleton King's orders? What happened to the city?" He would have continued if it weren't for the shocked and confused looks he was getting from the figures surrounding him.

Naoki was the first to break the silence, "You must have hit your head pretty hard to forget all that?" Miharu lightly elbowed her older brother in the stomach, glaring up at him before turning to the doctors.

"Is he ok to take back to the camp?" Both doctor's nodded to the girl as Naoki stepped forward and lifted Chiro's small frame.

"Just make sure he gets lots of rest. One of us will be by later to check up on him." Miharu nodded and followed Chiro and his escort out of the area.

"You didn't answer my questions..." Chiro stated as the trio continued towards the housing area.

"Chiro..." The elder of the group spoke softly, "for the past thirteen years, we've been fighting against Skeleton King and his armies... You've been the leader of this group..."

Chiro's brow furrowed in frustration, "... That can't be right..." The two remained silent as Chiro continued, "... I was with them... just before the crash..."

"Who are you talking about, Chiro?" Miharu spoke up as she opened the door of one of the small homes.

"The monkeys... We were being attacked... and something went wrong..." His mind didn't register when Naoki placed him on a hard mattress in the far corner of the room.

"The monkeys are our enemies, Chiro... They were going to kill you..." The dark haired boy turned to look at them, his eyes filled with the painful memory.

"I know that... but they're... there's something wrong here... I know there is... they're my friends..." Tears filled his childish eyes as the two looked on, completely taken back by his words.

Miharu stepped forward, pulling a chair over with her as she sat down next to the bed. Chiro had turned away, staring at the ceiling, the tears falling down his face. She brushed the strands of dark hair off his forehead, smoothing them back. "You need to rest, Chiro... we can talk about this later." He let out a sigh in exhaustion as her words slowly wore away at his strength. Her hand continued to brush over his hair, the light movement, dragging him farther into the realm of sleep.

Chiro's eyes drug open, blinking as they adjusted to the light in the room. He still lay on the bed, a thin blanket covering his form. He turned to see if Miharu was still sitting next to him, but found the chair empty. A quick survey of the small, one room house revealed that it was as vacant as the chair. The glow in the room came from a small candle on a desk.

The boy slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his bruised ribs. He noticed that his bandaged arm lay in a sling, probably left by the doctors. He got to his feet, using the chair for balance and made his way over to the door. Through the thin, wooden passageway, he could hear a mixture of voices, each speaking in quick hushed words.

Quietly, Chiro pushed the door open and stepped out into the open area. A few feet away, a group of people stood talking, two of which were Naoki and Miharu. He limped over unnoticed and placed a hand on the girl's arm.

She turned, a bit startled, and glanced down to see him. Her expression was that of confused concern as she bent down to his level, "You should be resting, what are you doing out of bed?"

He noticed something in her voice he couldn't place, but dropped the thought, "I came to find you when I noticed no one was in the house..." He finally noticed that the others had stopped talking and were now staring at him strangely, "What's everyone looking at?"

Miharu bit her lip before moving to stand beside him. She motioned towards the center of the group and he turned, his jaw falling open as he stared into the face of a mirror image.

"Chiro... meet Chiro..."

Tbc...

Weeee and there goes chapter 4! Loads of fun -

To address the Jin-may thing that people were guessin about ;;; when I wrote this I had NO idea who she was XD otherwise she might have been in this x.x my bad ;;;;

Well I drew some pics for yall. Its Naoki and Miharu since I don't think I did too good a job on their descriptions x.x soooo I figure seeing them might be easier! Heres the link!

hometown. for reading!


	5. Seeing through the confusion

Disclaimer - o.o.../)-(...(o.(...(-/)...

And now that thats done...

**PLEASE READ THE AU!**

AU - This is comin along a lot faster than I thought it would x.x Ok so this is one of the slower areas of the fic, good time to get yalls input on what I should do for later chapters! From what I've been getting from the reviews, yall wanna see the darker side of the monkey team? At the moment theres not much of them, just their presence, but that can all change - sooooo when you review this fic please leave feedback on weather youd like more of the evil monkeys or if you like it just the way its goin? Thankies!

OH! and i cant get the links for the pics to work, soooo im gonna make it all coded and junk ; im just gonna space everything. when you put it in your address box, the spaces are . for the first 3, the rest are , cept at the end, for the jpg

hometown aol com godsliltippy images naokicoin2 jpg

hometown aol com godsliltippy images miharucoin jpg

For simplicities sake im calling one Chiro just Chiro and the other one Rebel Chiro x.x a little easier I hope... if I can, the situations will clarify who's who ;;;

**Coincidence**

Chapter 5 - Seeing through the confusion

By Tippy aka worlds craziest 22 yr old!

The group watched as the two Chiros circled each other, both with the same expressions of amazement. Other than a small difference in clothing, it would be impossible to tell one from the other.

"So this explains it then..." Naoki chimed in.

"Explains what?" Miharu glanced up at her brother before turning to the twins.

"Why he couldn't remember us or this place..."

"...because this isn't my Shugazoom..." Chiro spoke before Naoki could finish.

Rebel Chiro folded his arms across his chest, "If that's so, then how did you get here?"

The wounded boy thought for a moment, realizing how clearly he could think now that he was out of danger and not in as much pain. He could remember the asteroids and how his team had destroyed them to save the city. They'd done there job, but there was something else. He had found something.

The others watched him silently, blinking when they noticed Chiro's eyes widen in understanding. "An asteroid hit me..." Confused stares continued to watch him, "It hit me into something I saw, a void of some kind... like a black hole."

The conversation would have continued if not for Miharu noticing Chiro slowly losing his strength. "Hey, why don't we go get something to eat. We can talk at the tables." The group, minus Chiro, gave her a strange look, but agreed and began walking towards the food area.

Before Chiro was able to take a step, he found himself staring at Miharu's back. "Climb on." He hesitated, but was forced to comply as the girl gave him a halfhearted glare before smiling as he wrapped one arm over her shoulders and allowed her to support his legs.

A light laugh came from the right and Chiro looked down to see Rebel Chiro walking beside them, an amused grin on his face. "What's so funny?"

The boy waved a hand in defense, "Oh no, I'm laughing at Miharu. She always gets this way when someone's hurt." The girl playfully stuck her tongue out at the walking Chiro, who returned the gesture.

They made it to one of the tables that stood in the cafeteria-like area, the girl letting Chiro slide off her back and onto a seat. The others had already gone up to get their food. "What would you two like to eat? I know at least one of you is hungry." She eyed Chiro knowingly.

Rebel Chiro grin, "My usual, please."

"Asparagus and broccoli it is then!" Chiro had to laugh as his counterpart almost fell out of his chair. "I'm just teasin', cheese burger, just pickles and ketchup. And for you?"

"I'll have the same." She nodded before walking off to retrieve their orders.

Rebel Chiro crossed his arms on top of the table, letting his chin rest on his hands. "So what's your Shugazoom like?"

He took a moment to think over the question, "Its... a lot different..." The boy paused, "people don't live underground for one..."

"So there aren't any formless?" The surprised question made Chiro smile a little.

"There are plenty of formless, but they don't live in the city. Any that do enter the city are destroyed by my team and me."

"Your team?"

"Yeah, the mon-..." Chiro stopped, catching himself.

"What was that?" Rebel Chiro leaned in, trying to get his twin to continue.

Chiro sighed, "In my world, the monkey team isn't with Skeleton King... They're with me." His eyes watched the expressions that played out across his counterparts face.

There was a long silence between the two raven haired boys, broken by the arrival of Naoki and Miharu setting down two trays of food. By this point, Chiro had finally noticed the other two figures sitting with them. Two men, a couple years younger than Naoki. One of them wore glasses, tape holding one of the hinges together. The other was short, but looked as tough as Miharu's brother.

"So, the monkeys are heros?" All but Chiro almost dropped their food at Rebel Chiro's statement.

The boy nodded, taking a bite out of his burger. "Yeah, we protect the city from Skeleton King."

"I see, so that part is the same..." Rebel Chiro paused before a small smile played on his face, "I don't think I could see Skeleton King being a good guy."

Chiro laughed lightly at the mental image, "That would be a bit off for him. I think he'd be evil anywhere he went."

"Well, enough with old big and nasty," Miharu popped into the conversation, "Chiro hasn't met Musato and Taiki yet."

Naoki gave a nod and smiled before pointing to the man with the glasses, "That's Musato, he's a weapons engineer. And Taiki," he pointed to the shorter of the two, "He just likes to use the weapons." They laughed and continued to eat.

"Hey, Naoki, you said something about weapons?" Chiro questioned.

Musato answered, his voice full of knowledge, "Yes, we develop hand to hand weaponry that enables us to disrupt the elements in formless."

"Like this one!" Miharu jumped from her seat, giving herself enough room to pull out a long, sword-like stick.

The weapons expert continued, "That particular piece uses electric waves to destroy the formless. Unfortunately, we're unable to create long range devices."

Chiro nodded, as the girl took her seat again. Their attention turned to the large assembly area where a group had formed.

"Looks like another supply run." Rebel Chiro stated, "I thought they had just gone out yesterday?"

"They did," Taiki raised up in his seat a little, "The warehouse they hit wasn't as stocked as they had expected."

Chiro yawned, laying his aching head on the table. "Looks like some needs a nap." He stuck his tongue out at Miharu playfully. "Ha ha, now come on before the doctors have a fit. You're supposed to be resting."

Chiro huffed as the girl pulled him up on her back. "We'll see you boys later."

The four watched as Miharu and Chiro left towards the houses, "So, anyone up for a supply run?" Taiki grinned mischievously.

"Any reason to use the weapons, is that all you ever think about?" Naoki teased.

After a moment of talking, it was decided that all but Musato should go, seeing as how he was need for making the weapons, not using them. Chiro led the others to the large supply group who gladly welcomed them in. The plan was laid out and weapons distributed. It was a simple grab and go mission, one they'd all done many times before.

"Lets move..." The order came and the group moved out of the underground cave.

Tbc...

okay so depending on what yall decide in the reviews, Chapter 6 may end up being a lot more depressing and harsh than I had originally intended, soooo if that stuff bothers you just poke me on AIM (Hanmyo) and ill get you the cut version wheeee ok so PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS along with what you thought of this chapter ;

Thanks for readin!


	6. Can't be a hero

Disclaimer - ()()

(,)(,) bunny!

AU - howdy and good day to you all! Lots of thanks to my readers! Just so yall know this is the uber violent chapter and ya... it hurt to write x.x hope yall enjoy it x.x

**Coincidence**

Chapter 6 - Can't be a hero...

By Tippy

Rebel Chiro felt the hair on his arms raise as the supply group entered the stocked warehouse. The air around them was crisp with the cool autumn air, the only sounds echoing in the building were that of their feet hitting the concrete floor. The crates of supplies had been moved to the back of the structure, easily accessible. The team moved into their positions, a third of the group watching for enemies, the other part grabbing the supplies. The first crate opened easily and revealed a large amount of canned foods.

The operation was running smoothly until they hit the third crate, the lid blowing off as a mob of formless burst out. The group stumbled back in surprise, quickly drawing their weapons, cracks of electricity resounding off the metal walls.

Chiro woke as the door to the house swung open, crashing into the wall before slamming shut again. Before he had time to register what was happening, a pair of hands was helping him out of the bed.

"Come on, Chiro! We have to go..." Miharu's form finally registered in his mind as she turned back to the door, pushing it open slightly and glancing outside. Her expression fell as she spoke again, "...no time..." He watched as she hurriedly moved over to the desk in the room. She threw the chair out of the way and dropped down to her knees. He was unable to see what she was doing as he heard a heavy click and the sound of movement.

"Come, you'll be safe in here..." She was standing again, her expression filled with concern.

"Miharu, what's going on?" He gave her a confused look as she pulled him over to the desk.

"There was an attack... Skeleton King's army is here, you have to hide..." The girl motioned to a small compartment in the floor. "They won't find you here..."

Chiro stood in shock at her words. He turned to the hole, only big enough for him to squeeze into, "...but, I can help fight!"

"No, Chiro! Not with your injuries... we'll hold them off until the others make it to the next shelter." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'll be back for you okay? Everything's going to be fine..."

The raven haired boy sank into the compartment, staring up at the girl, fear for her life growing inside him. She pulled the cover over the opening and he could hear as the chair was placed back over it. A moment of silence followed before he heard the door open and close as Miharu left.

Shouts of panic filled the underground base as formless poured in through the entrance. Most of the people had been evacuated when the enemy had been spotted entering the warehouse above. The supply team had come soon after, trying to detour the formless away from the base, to no avail.

Miharu's gaze darted around the area, taking in the faces. Her sight finally fell on Naoki as a spark grenade left his hands, landing in the center of a group of the dark monsters. An explosion of black goo flew across the ground, the audible slap hitting her ears just as her brother took out another group. She ran towards him, sword in hand. Formless lashed out at her, the electric buzz of her weapon ripping them apart before they could get too close.

Five of the putrid creatures had fallen before she could see her brother using a sword much like her own. Her eyes widened as she noticed a large black form swell up behind him, its clawed hand raised to strike. "NAOKI! MOVE!"

The ground shook as the massive fist smashed down into the ground where Naoki had once stood. Miharu slashed another of the dark forms across the chest before looking up to find her brother safely out of the monsters reach. She quickly closed the gap between herself and her sibling, weapon raised.

"Thanks, sis..." She nodded, taking out another of the creatures. Her gaze turned to the giant dark formless that had attacked, watching it raise up again. Her mind froze as she watched what it did next. The creature had bent down, its massive hands taking hold of a large chunk of debris and lifting it over its head. A strangled roar emitted from the black void that she guessed was its mouth as it swiftly hurled the boulder in their direction.

They dove and she could feel the wind as the giant rock passed by her. Miharu scrambled to her feet and turned, her breath catching in her throat. The creature had cleared the distance between them. She cried out as the monstrosity ripped Naoki off his feet, and with little effort hurled him across the cave.

"NAOKI aaahhhh!" Pain suddenly ripped through her body as she felt claws dig into her back. Whipping around, she swung her weapon only to hit air, and fell to her knees as more searing pain filled her body. She could feel warm liquid soaking through her shirt and she reached a shaky hand back, wincing at the touch. Her hand came back red, blood seeping from her form.

She gasped as she felt herself being harshly lifted off the ground, the crushing grip pushing the air out of her lungs just before she found herself hurled through the air. A few seconds later, pain wracked her body, cut short by an overtaking darkness.

Shadow clouded his vision as he tried to blink the dark spots away. Naoki's head swum as he pushed himself up shakily. He was aware that his right arm was greatly protesting as sharp tendrils of pain caused the man to wince. He unclenched his eyes, the fog rolling away as the battle site finally came into view.

Naoki found himself a good thirty feet from where he had once stood. The massive formless giant had moved forward, its sights set on a group of men, their swords waving furiously at the inhuman creature. He watched their faces fall as the merciless dark fists came crashing down on the helpless men, crushing them against the hard floor.

The rebel turned away, gritting his teeth in disgust. The feelings were short lived as a memory flooded his mind, his heart tensing in fear. "Miharu..." His gaze darted around the room, frantically searching for his younger sister. Bodies lay strewn about across the earth floor, each one a familiar face, but none resembling his sibling. His sight froze on a sinister figure that stood behind the large formless, a smirk of satisfaction riding across it's face.

Blood dripped from his claws as he surveyed the space before him, his mood lifting as he watched the humans fall. Mandarin wiped the crimson liquid from his fingers, using the tattered clothes of a disembodied human. Much to his surprise, the trap had gone well. The rebel leader was now in waiting for his public execution and the rebel camp would soon be decimated beyond repair.

The screams continued to fill his ear, one by one, the retched humans wielding to the crushing blows of the mammoth formless. He watched eagerly as the dark hands gripped around one of the humans, slowly squeezing the life out of the helpless form, sharp cracks resounding from the body before it went limp and fell to the ground.

Mandarin's gaze moved past the brooding giant, to the form of a man slouched on his knees. He glared at the figure, the boy's eyes returning the gesture, anger obvious in his face. The orange monkey blinked, recognition of the human in front of him becoming clearer, an evil grin forming as he slowly began to walk forward.

His heart beat heavily in his chest as he saw the small form take a step forward, a malicious grin playing on it's face. Naoki moved to stand, but his legs protested, sending him crashing back down. Terror ripped through him as he looked up, the monkey having left his line of sight. Without a thought, he rolled to his side, narrowly escaping the powerful dropkick that landed on the ground beside him. His eyes darted quickly across the dirt floor searching for a weapon only to find one of the shock sabers, its blade broken in two.

Naoki snatched up the weapon, swinging it mercilessly in the monkey's direction. In surprise, his form rolled forward landing on his back as the blade sliced through thin air, and without a chance to escape pain shot through his chest, his vision blurring as his consciousness wavered. His shock filled eyes moved to the source of his pain, gasping raggedly as blood began to flow from between his lips. Standing above him, it's clawed hand buried deep within his chest was the shadowed figure of the orange monkey.

A twist and crunch of bones breaking and grinding together sent a pain filled howl out of the young man's form, the scream fading into the lifeless room as his form went still.

Chiro sat in his hiding place, listening to the battle outside. He cursed sharply at his wounds. He wanted to be out their fighting. These people had done so much, and he couldn't do anything for them when he could have done the most.

The fight continued for a short while before all went quiet. His ears burned as he strained to hear anything outside the house. The boy froze as he heard the soft creak of the door opening, followed by slow, uneven footsteps. His heart pounded in his chest as the chair covering the entrance to the hole clattered to the ground.

A long moment passed and nothing happened. Chiro carefully reached up with his good hand and pushed the cover up slightly. In the glow of candle light, the room looked empty. He let out a shaky breath before pushing the hatch open and climbing out of the space. He turned his gaze right to see the chair laying on its side. The rest of the room was as empty as before. Chiro got to his feet and turned, moving to check outside, and froze. His gaze fell to his feet, a body laying motionless in front of him.

A bout of nausea swept over him as he looked down on the figure. She lay on her side, her crimson soaked shirt clinging to her skin, deep gashes across her back still gushing the dark fluid. The boy fell to his knees, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. "Mi...Miharu?" No sound came from her still form. He gave her a light shake, his words catching in his throat as he spoke her name again. He was rewarded with a soft, pain-filled moan.

Chiro moved to stand in front of her, bringing his face down so she could see him. His expression fell as he took in the obvious wounds that covered her body. Along with the gashes on her back, her left arm lay limp, bent in an unnatural direction. Her face was bruised, and a trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. His eyes met hers, wincing at the pain he saw in them.

Her voice came out as a rough whisper, "...I'm... sorry, Chiro..."

"Don't talk... I'll go get the doctors..." Chiro turned to stand, but a weak hand on his wrist stopped him.

"...They're...gone..." Her hand fell back to the ground beside her, her eyes clenching shut from the pain.

Chiro's heart sank at her agenized words. He needed to help her, to get one of the doctors and fix everything. All he found he could do was sit and watch her, his hand taking hold of hers.

"...Chiro..." He squeezed her hand lightly, "I'm... sorry... I..." Her words cut off as a bout of harsh coughing racked her body. More crimson blood gurgled out through her clenched teeth.

Chrio's eyes widened as he looked on helplessly, "Miharu?" She gave him no response. "Miharu! Hang on!" He pleaded, tears rolling freely down his face. Her body suddenly fell still, the ragged breathes slowing until finally giving out. Chiro fell back, letting go of her hand, it falling to the floor beside her lifeless form.

In a state of panic, the boy sprang to his feet, ripping the door open. "Someone! Please help..." His pleas stopped, shock and terror filling his mind as he took in the sight before him. Bodies, all motionless, lay across the cave floor. At least thirty, both men and women, their forms broken, gashes creating pools of crimson where they lay.

He stumbled back as dizziness swept over him, the blood leaving his face. He felt sick as he looked at the blank stares the people cast. His form was numb as he slowly moved through the cave, stepping over debris, his gaze catching on disfigured bodies.

Chiro stood at the entrance to the underground camp, staring out across the space. His tears had finally stopped, replaced by a burning anger. He watching in silence a moment longer, before turning and heading to the surface, soft words said that only he could hear, "...all his fault..."

Tbc...

O.O... stupid evil monkey ;-; HATE HIM! Anyway thats chapter 6, hope it wasnt too damaging x.x Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I fix it ;

Thanks for readin!


	7. Let it out

Disclaimer - ummmm hmmmm o(o.o)o I guess that looks like a monkey x.X

AU - sooooooooooooo close to the end x.x this is drivin my crazeh! Hopefully I can keep my thoughts together and get this allll done! Im ready to get this fic out there so lets hope my inspiration keeps up! Enjoy!

**Coincidence**

Chapter 7 - Let it out...

By Tippy

The monkey team sat silently in their master's fortress, situated just behind the execution platform. The rebel boy had been chained to one of the prisoner posts in the room, the group waiting for the time to continue the demonstration. Antauri glanced around the room, watching his companions as they fidgeted in their seats.

Mandarin had yet to return from the rebel base, his obvious enjoyment for killing humans the main probable cause for his delay. Although their hatred for the human race was solid, the onyx monkey found it quite unnerving at how easily his teammate could take so much pleasure from watching one die. As true as their disgust with the humans was, Antauri was not at all pleased with killing them. From many of the conversations he had been in with the monkey team, minus Mandarin, the others seemed to feel the same, only giving harsh comments when necessary.

"He's taking too long..." Sprx spoke in annoyance, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know Mandarin, if he sees a human he's gonna kill it." Nova looked up to the others, continuing to polish her bright yellow fists.

"You don't think something might have gone wrong do you?" The blue monkey interjected.

"I doubt it." Otto stated flatly.

"I agree. They may be resourceful, but humans are no match for Mandarin's fighting capabilities. The large number of formless sent with him should also ensure the battle to fall in our favor." The group nodded, Antauri turning his gaze to the entrance way. The conversation ended there, everyone going back to their quiet fidgeting.

The silence was broken as a very satisfied Mandarin marched into the room, trails of blood still dripping from his fingers. Antauri watched, a lite bout of nausea causing him to stand from his seat.

"Is the mission complete?" The dark monkey spoke as Mandarin made his way to the group.

"It all went perfectly." His grin grew wider. "I was even able to kill the rebels second in command... the remaining resistance should fall easily."

The group nodded, turning to a large door at the back of the room watching it open. A cloaked figure moved swiftly towards them, his staff clicking against the hard marble floor with each step. The six bowed before their master as he came to a stop in front of them. Their eyes raised, awaiting their orders.

"It is time... bring the boy!" Skeleton King moved past the monkeys, heading for the outside platform. They stood to their feet, moving to the unconscious boy. Sprx and Otto quickly removed the chains, catching the human before he could hit the hard floor.

Antauri turned, following Mandarin, the others behind him. _Maybe this will be the end of it all..._ his mind wondered, glancing over his shoulder to see the boy, _no more killing..._

His thoughts were interrupted as a metallic crash sounded from behind. The black monkey whipped around just in time to see Sprx fall to the ground, joining a surprised Otto. The boy jumped backwards, his restraints clanging together as he moved. Nova was the first to react, flying forward, her fists out to strike. He watched as the boy used the chains around his wrist to latch on to the female monkeys arm, her momentum sending her crashing into the wall.

The boy glared at the others, dropping down into a defensive posture, waiting for the next barrage of attacks. Antauri caught a glimpse of Gibson motioning the attack, the two of them leaping at the boy, weapons raised to strike. They growled as the rebel dove, avoiding their attempts. They both fell forward, an assault from behind knocking them off their feet.

_Three down... watch out for the blades, _Rebel Chiro blocked the glowing green saws using the metal chains that bound his wrists, the links breaking apart as he leapt away from the green monkey. Instinctively, he reached for a blast grenade from his belt, realizing they had been taken from him. He cursed at himself as he dodged an attack from the red monkey, the blow grazing his arm, sending the boy skidding across the slick floor. He jumped to his feet searching for his next attacker.

Stars flew across his eyes as something hard smashed into the side of his face, bringing him crashing to the ground. He suddenly found himself unable to move, his body lifting off the ground, an invisible hand pulling him into the air.

Mandarin rubbed the back of his hand, grinning as he watched his master take hold of the troublesome rebel.

"Enough of this foolishness..." Skeleton King swung his outstretched hand, sending the struggling boy into the unforgiving wall. The orange monkey stepped forward, watching the rebel slide to the floor. He motioned for Otto and Sprx to continue escorting the boy outside, the two monkeys walking over to collect the small form.

They made their way out of the fortress and up a small flight of stairs, the crowds of formless screaming at the sight of their master.

Mandarin burned with anticipation, watching as the two monkeys, moved the semi-conscious boy to the center post. _Yet another human to pay for their insolence... _He grinned, taking his place in the line of primates.

His world was slipping away. The formless stood around him, their inhuman screams filling his ears as he stood, chained to something he couldn't see. His vision blurred as he raised his head, Skeleton King standing over him, a demonic laugh resounding from his form.

Images of his team, there forms being ripped apart by Skeleton King's relentless drones, flashed in his mind. Their faces were frozen in horror as their lives were taken from them.

Now, standing before his enemy, Rebel Chiro faced his defeat. His mind vaguely registered the command for the monkeys to raise their weapons. His eyes shut, visions of his friends flashing before him as he waited for the inevitable end...

"SKELETON KING!" His eyes shot open as the voice filled his ears.

The entire assembly turned, shock filling their faces at the sight of the lone figure. He stood behind the crowds, his gaze masked by the hair that fell across his face.

"...Chiro... what...?" Rebel Chiro watched as his mirror image slowly stepped forward, the endless number of formless moving to block his path.

"...two of them?" Skeleton King's voice was low, tinged with confusion. He paused, "... no matter... We shall kill them both! Bring the boy to me!"

The formless moved, their arms reaching out for the boy. The mob closed in, their clawed grip taking hold of Chiro's arms. A burst of fierce light exploded from the dark cluster, bullets of black ooze shooting outward.

The dust settled around him, his gaze still cast to the ground. He had lost all sense in himself, his body going through motions he couldn't control. His head moved up, the enemy standing in utter shock. Chiro found himself moving forward, the crowds of formless springing at his step only to be obliterated by an attack from the focused boy. His gaze fixed on the monstrosity that had created all the devastation. His mind screamed as he leapt into the air, landing silently on the platform.

He stood, facing his enemy, the six monkeys positioned between the two. Chiro's gaze moved to Mandarin, a burning hatred igniting inside him as he caught site of the blood stained claws. Apparently, the primate had received the disgusted scowl emanating from the boy as he quickly moved forward, a sadistic glare flashing on his face as he raised his clawed hand, prepared to rip the boy apart. What followed shocked them all.

Chiro's hand shot forward, grabbing hold of the monkey's outstretched arm. Silence filled the area for a split second before a horrendous screech pierced the air. Metallic parts flew as a green glow burst forth from the boy as he slammed the primate into the stage, a large crack splitting it in two. Mandarin was unable to react as an orange fist slammed into his chest, crushing the metal shell. Crimson streams flew from his mouth, his robotic armor failing to protect the monkey that lay within. A ripping whine bit into the commotion, the clawed arm separating from its socket, wires sparking to life. Chiro tossed the useless limb aside, glaring mercilessly at the fallen primate. His hand moved over Mandarin's face, jumping with the radiant green glow as the boy began to build up power.

The dark rage that had enveloped the boy's vision lifted enough for him to see his enemies face just before a blinding green blast enveloped it. The monkey's face twisted in pain as the metal began to melt, revealing the soft flesh underneath, the skin beginning to burn as the energy rained down.

Slowly, the green energy faded, Chiro straightening up, his gaze returning to the dark figure in front of him. The other monkeys stared in shock at the smoldering corpse of their former teammate.

"Kill him, now!" The monkeys tensed as their leader gave the order, but did not move from their spots, frozen by the sight they had witnessed.

Chiro stepped forward, his energy flowing through the stage, electric bolts dancing across the floor. "Move." His gaze pierced the dark leader, his order directed to the robots that stood in his path. Again they remained in place, but their weapons fell to their sides. "I said, MOVE!" His voice boomed, the green energy spiking around him causing the monkeys to scatter nervously out of his path.

"How is this possible!" Skeleton King's query went unnoticed as the boy moved forward, hands clenched by his side.

"You will pay for what you have done..." Chiro growled low, his enemy stepping back, raising his staff in defense. "You will DIE!" A burst of energy erupted from his fist as he leapt forward towards the evil being. Dark fabric flew as Skeleton King whipped his cloak off, tossing it at the enraged youth. Without missing a beat, the fabric exploded, green flames engulfing the tattered pieces as the boy slid to a stop, turning to glare at his enemy. He lunged again, the anger taking hold of him as he lashed out at the dark being. Skeleton King moved swiftly out of the boy's reach, bringing his staff crashing into Chiro's side and sending him into a nearby wall.

Pain registered through the numbing rage that coursed through him. He blinked, rising to his feet, small pieces of debris falling from his form. Before he had a chance to find the one he sought to destroy, he felt an invisible grip surround his throat, lifting him off his feet, the bitter echo of laughter filling his ears.

"You... A mere child, thought you could kill me? Ha!" Skeleton King dragged the boy closer, glaring down in disgust. "Even with these powers you have, I will kill you, just like all the other humans on this planet." A grin broke out across the tall figures face as Chiro's anger burst forth, his form struggling to get out of the evil one's grip. "Say goodbye to this world!" Skeleton King lifted his hand to strike, but froze as an energy invaded his being.

The rage swelled inside him, a soundless scream emitting from his form, his energy pouring out around him. His eyes opened filling with the radiating glow of the power primate, his form lifting from the ground. Chiro's gaze fell on the dark one, his energy erupting, the glow intensifying.

Skeleton King fell back, eyes wide with terror as the boys power continued to grow. The immense energy expanding until it reached to twice the evil being's height before finally stopping, the massive primate engulfing the boys form.

From inside, Chiro glared at the cowering humanoid, images of people this monstrosity had killed flashing before his eyes. "Never again will you hurt another being in this universe...I WON'T LET YOU!" An explosion of green and white light lit up the entire area, walls of energy spreading outward from the boys form as the energy around him exploded. Screams echoed off the buildings, formless began to disintegrate as the light passed through them. Millions of the dark creatures fell, their goo spilling out over the streets.

Rebel Chiro and the monkey team watched in awe as the Skeleton King fell to his knees, his hands reaching up as a gurgled scream emanated from his rapidly decaying body. His arms fell to his side, falling to the ground before shattering into harmless dust. The villain had one last look at the boy who had defeated him before his form finally gave out, vanishing from reality.

After a moment, the energy emitting from Chiro faded away, his form suspended before falling to the ground motionless.

Rebel Chiro stared at his counterpart in amazement before realizing he was still bound by the chains. "Untie me!" It took a moment for the monkeys to register the command, still in awe from the event that had just occurred. The yellow monkey finally stepped over, unlocking the boy from his restraints.

He ran forward, sliding down next to the fallen boy. He carefully rolled him onto his back. "Chiro? Chiro, wake up."

The boy was breathing, but didn't respond to the light jarring. From behind, Rebel Chiro heard the confused chatter of the monkeys. He turned to see them talking to each other, _probably trying to figure this all out..._ He turned quickly as he heard a pained moan emit from the fallen boy. "Chiro! Are you ok?"

Chiro's eyes opened slowly, taking in his own face hovering above him. His voice came out as a whisper, "...am I... dead?" His mirror image smiled, shaking his head. He tried to sit up but found that his body was instantly racked with pain.

"Just lay still... everything's okay now..."

"...is he..."

"...gone... You did it, Chiro. You defeated Skeleton King..."

He smiled up to the dark haired boy, closing his weary eyes. Everything would be ok now, evil was finally vanquished. He would have laid there longer, but the disturbed voices of the monkey team soon caught his ears.

"...what are we going to do? Skeleton King's gone..." He recognized Sprx's voice, filled with worry.

"... what about the humans?" Nova asked nervously.

"You'll have to learn..." Chiro sat up with the assistance of his twin, his body moaning in protest, "...to get... along..."

The monkeys all turned, giving the weak boy a strange look. "You can understand us?" Antauri moved closer to Chiro, raising an eyebrow.

Shakily standing to his feet, supported by Rebel Chiro, the raven haired boy nodded. "It's a long story..." The monkeys blinked before nodding themselves. "Where's my ship?"

Gibson spoke hesitantly, "It was moved out of the city..."

"And the Super Robot?" At this question, the monkeys cocked their heads before turning to each other.

"Follow us..." Antauri turned, motioning the two boys to follow.

Tbc...

YAY MANDARIN ISH DEAD! woo hoo! And now only 2 more chapters to go x.x just gotta edit 8 and write 9 x.x ... ;-; raaaaaah ill get it done!

Huge thanks to DayDreamer9 for all the help with editing and such with this chapter - YOU ROCK!

Thanks for reading!


	8. How far is home?

Disclaimer - wow... im listening to James Brown ;;; YAY Disney x,.x

AU - so ya this may or may not be THE LAST CHAPTER! Ya if I cant fit everything I want in this then itll go to chap 9 and THEN itll be the end- Thanks so much to all those who have been keepin up with the chapters!

**Coincidence**

Chapter 8 - How far is home?

By Tippy... im eating cheerios -

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Both Chiros followed the five monkeys through the now empty streets of Shugazoom. They soon noticed figures stepping out of the shadows. The boys smiled to see the faces of people and waved them out of hiding. Chiro noticed the monkeys' displeasure to seeing the people freely making their way into the city. He couldn't help feeling sad. Skeleton King may have been gone, but the damaged he had created was still very present. He just hoped this world could learn to adjust.

He turned to see that Rebel Chiro was briefly informing the people that all their fears were gone and they could live above ground from now on.

The walk continued until they finally reached the outskirts of the city. Antauri stopped, turning to face the two youths. "The robot is there..." He gestured to a tall metallic structure that stood about half a mile out, covered in green vegetation.

Chiro frowned, "You haven't even moved it?"

"We never had to... after Skeleton King woke us, we've been able to... um work without it..." Antauri paused, turning back to the silent robot that stood in front of them. He sighed and continued on, leading the group forward.

A question began to tug at Chiro's mind as they moved over the terrain. "Did Skeleton King have the power primate? I mean, when he woke you, did he get powers?"

The monkeys were silent before Sprx spoke, "He had powers... but... nothing compared to what we saw you do..." Chiro's nod went unnoticed, "Hey kid... how is it... that you have the power? And why are there two of you?"

Chiro hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I'm not from this city... I'm guessing I'm not even from this universe... My ship was hit by an asteroid and I was knocked into some kind of void that brought me here... at least that's the only reason I can think of... As for my powers... I got them from the robot... when I woke the monkey team..." At this the monkeys froze, turning confused eyes in his direction. "Yeah... my city is really different from this one..."

The group moved on in silence until they finally made it to the base of the super robot. A panel slid open and they entered, darkness soon enveloping them. An eerie glow emitted from the eyes of the six monkeys, both Chiros feeling cold, metal hands taking hold of their own.

"What's going on?" Rebel Chiro spoke in surprise.

"Don't worry, they're taking us to the control room." Chiro heard the audible 'okay' given by his twin as they were led through the robot. He almost laughed, memories of when he'd first entered the robot filling his mind.

It wasn't long before they made it to a small room, the one Chiro remembered as the control room, a panel lining the center wall.

"There..." Antauri moved ahead of them, stepping in front of the panel. A green glow lit up the room, beams of light surrounding the dust covered control panel.

The boys stepped up, Chiro's gaze falling on the familiar switch. "That should activate the robot..."

Rebel Chiro nodded, standing silent as if waiting.

"... go ahead." The weakened boy leaned against the wall as he spoke.

Rebel Chiro turned, his jaw dropping slightly, unable to think of anything to say before his twin continued.

"Skeleton King may have woken the monkeys, but he hasn't activated the full power primate... you have a chance to." Chiro watched his mirror image as he starred at the switch. Slowly his hand moved out, taking hold of the metal lever.

"Are you sure about this?"

Chiro nodded, "The monkey team and the robot were meant for good..." He turned to the primates that remained silent. "It'll be tough, but together... I believe you all can fix this city..."

They gave each other hesitant looks, but the monkeys nodded towards their soon to be leader. Rebel Chiro gulped as his grip tightened on the switch, and with one smooth movement the switch moved into place, energy suddenly shooting up around the alarmed boy.

Chiro smiled as the light faded, replaced by a figure standing in a white and orange suit. Around them, lights flashed on, the buzz of machines activating filled the room.

"This feels strange..." Nova spoke, looking down at her hands. The other monkeys had done the same.

"You can talk!" Rebel Chiro stood in awe, staring at the monkeys.

"You can hear us!" Otto spoke in alarm.

Chiro would have laughed, but a sudden wave of pain ripped through his body causing him to fall to the floor. Instantly, a hand lay on his shoulder, words muted by the affliction. He looked up to see his counterpart. "... I ... have to get home..."

"But how?" Rebel Chiro asked, panic in his voice.

"My ship... use the robot... find the voidAHH!" More pain filled his body as he lay on the cold metal floor.

sssss

Rebel Chiro stood and turned to the monkeys. "Where is his ship?"

Gibson turned to move towards a line of tubes, "Its not far from here. We can use these to get to the center of the ship. From there we can control the robot."

"Right, can you five get this thing moving?" The monkeys nodded and jumped into the transport tubes. He turned to the suffering boy, "Just a little longer Chiro..."

sssss

The monkeys made there way into the piloting area, taking their seats. The robot buzzed with energy as they worked to get it running.

"Are we really going to be helping these humans?" Sprx spoke as he pressed a sequence of buttons.

"It is strange...but if that boy was telling the truth, about us being used for good... then we must give it our best." Antauri pressed a button and the robot lurched forward, its massive foot crushing the plant life below.

The super robot continued for a short distance, coming upon the damaged craft. They stopped and open the view screen.

"Scanning for any kind of high energy anomalies..." Gibson stared at the screen, stars filling his view.

"We'll go get the kids." Sprx and Nova jumped into the transport shoots, heading back to the twins.

sssss

The pain had faded for the moment, aches still evident in his form. Chiro lay still on the ground, blinking as Nova and Sprx reentered the room.

"We're at your ship, they're looking for that void thing you were talking about." The two monkeys stepped over to his fallen form, gently lifting him.

"It was near the asteroid belt... when I first saw it..." Chiro saw as they nodded, stepping into the transport tube.

They entered the large room, moving over to the video screen. His eyes searched through the many stars as Nova spoke to Gibson, having him adjust their view point. The dense asteroid belt came into view, the scanners jumping to life.

"Looks like the robot has found the anomaly." The monkeys worked at their stations, the robot reaching down and lifting the tank. "We'll launch now... you might what to get to your ship."

Chiro nodded to the blue monkey, "Thanks." He leaned against his twin as they made their way to the tubes, moving through one of the arms. A hatch in the palm of the robot's hand opened, connecting with Chiro's ship.

"Are you sure this will get you home?" Rebel Chiro moved through the wrecked tank, finding the seat in the center. He eased the boy into the chair, grabbing the restraints to secure him.

"... it has to..." His words came out in a harsh rasp as the pain began to build up again.

"Okay, just relax, we'll have you there before you know it..." He turned to leave, making it to the hatch before Chiro's voice stopped him.

"...hey...thanks..." He saw as his twin nodded, a smile on his face. All went dark as the hatch closed and he was alone.

sssss

Rebel Chiro sat down in the center of the monkey team, his gaze falling on the view in front of him. The robot's jet pack ignited, launching them off the planets surface. Within seconds they passed through the atmosphere and into space, their course aimed for the void.

"How much farther?" The blue monkey, he now knew as Gibson, turned to one of his screens.

"Not much farther, but we must be careful of its gravitational pull. We don't want to be sucked in too..." The others nodded

The raven haired boy returned his gaze forward, staring out at the vastness of space. His mind fought back in disbelief as the asteroid belt came into view. Never had he dreamed of seeing something so wondrous.

Gibson's words pulled the boy out of his awe, "There it is..." Indeed, the dark void lay ahead of them, its starlit gases swirling together.

sssss

Chiro's gaze stayed fixed on the darkness in front of him, his body rocking as the robot moved. The pain had left again, leaving him in an exhausted state, his form unmoving.

"We're at the void." Gibson's voice echoed around in the darkness of his ship, "We can't get any closer, we're going to have to throw you in."

He didn't respond, closing his weary eyes as he waited. It wasn't long before the ship rocked again, pushed by the metallic hands of the super robot. Immediately, he felt gravity pulling on his form, the void beginning its overwhelming process. Chiro's eyes clenched tightly shut, his grip on the chair growing as the tank sped faster towards the anomaly. He drew a sharp breath as his mind began to grow numb, the ache in his form intensifying. He wanted to cry out, but his weak lungs could only let out a squeak as unconsciousness finally took hold and all went silent.

Tbc...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Woo! One more chapter to go! As I promised, im givin yall the site that has all the fanart I've done for SRMTHFG! Hope yall enjoyed this chapter! next one should be up... as soon as I write it x.x

Thanks for readin!


	9. Mini Chapter you'll hate me for

Disclaimer - arent monkeys great P

grins evilly!

"HELLO!" A girl, obviously too young for her age, smiles and waves as you enter a large room, decorations adorning the walls around you. "Welcome to the final episode viewing room! We'll hopefully be getting started soon so please take a seat, there are snacks against the wall." She motions to a table set with various goodies!

As you help yourself to the snacks and head to the seating area, you notice other around you, each with their own assortment of popcorn, cookies and candies. They all seem to be enjoying conversations between one another, taking sips of their sodas and milkshakes.

You find a comfortable seat a couple rows back from the front, happily setting yourself down to relax. You finally notice the large viewing screen that hangs from the ceiling, a spark of excitement popping up inside you. This excitement continues to bubble until you realize that its been a good ten minutes and the show still hadn't started.

You sigh heavily, slurping on a soda, shoving a handful of popcorn in your mouth. Another ten minutes passes and you know you're brain is about to explode. Even with all the sugar now coursing through your body, the bordem of waiting was really killing your mood. Another ten minutes passes and not only you, but every person in the large room is now standing on their feet in frustration. Popcorn and soda missles were being hurled at the girl as she walked in front of the screen, a weary smile on her face.

"Please! Calm down!" Her urgings went unnoticed until someone threw her a megaphone, "**EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN! THE MOVIE IS NOW READY TO START!" ** That said, everyone took their seats and the lights dimmed, the screen brightening as the movie began.

You blink in confusion, the screen glaring with a white backdrop. In the background of the movie, you can slightly hear arguing and the shuffling of feet. Silence ensues again and you can feel your anger and annoyance beginning to bubble up again… that is until a form is pushed into view.

"YEAH! CHIRO!" You stifle a laugh as the person sits back in their seat, the image of the young boy remaining on the screen.

"…um… Hi!" the dark haired hero waves, a shy look on his face as he searches for what to say next. "My names Chiro!… but you already knew that…" He blushed in embarrassment.

"My Turn!" A flash of green popped up on the screen, pushing Chiro to the side. Otto starred for a moment, a curious expression on his face before he let out a very loud hello to the audience. "My names Otto! The lady said we have to make a movie, I like movies! I hope it has other monkeys in it! Do we get dressing rooms? Can I have a sword?" at this the screen went blank before popping back on, the green monkey now out of sight, Chiro standing in his place.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Welcome to the final chapter of Coincidence… this isn't the final chapter is it?" he spoke to someone out of view of the audience. "Oh right… this is the chapter before the final chapter…. Then how is the final episode viewing?" An annoyed mummbling is heard of to the side, the boy blinking before turning back to the audience. "Riiiight, so chapter 9 is not complete yet… the author has run of on another obsession and has started a new fan fiction….. What! I thought you said this would be finished and they wouldn't have to wait!" The screen goes black again, flashing back on again a moment later.

Chiro stood in view again, a sheepish look on his face as his eyes darted between the audience and the person behind the camera. "As I said before, the final chapter is not finished, but the author promises to start working on it again…. Is that better?" He glared at the person off screen, but soon flew off as the person came running after him, abandoning the camera.

The view is white again, before a red monkey slowly moves into the shot, his gaze darting back and forth, searching for any interference. He disappears out of sight again, but soon returns, dragging a less than happy Nova on the screen with him. "Hi! I'm SPRX-77! And this is Nova! We're getting married!"

"WHAT!" the yellow monkey screams before the picture goes black again.

A few seconds later, the picture is back, Gibson now standing in front of the camera. Behind him the audience can see Chiro, Otto and Sprx locked up in cages, unable to be heard. Gibson stood silently, staring into the camera for a moment before turning and stepping out of the shot. And the screen went black…

White screen again, but this time no monkey to be seen. The audience sat silently, their eyes glued to the screen. "…Get out there!" the voice was low but boomed with authority as someone pushed a very reluctant Antauri out in front of the camera.

He stood frozen, staring out over the audience, his lips moving but no words coming out. After a minute of this, a girl stepped out and knelt down behind the frozen monkey, using her hands to squish his mouth up and down as she spoke. "Sorry for the delay folks, but the final chapter isn't done… so as an added bonus for your wait, id like to take a pole to see what you, as readers would like to see in a Super Robot Monkey Team Fanart picture!" the squeaky voice paused, readjusting her hands on the monkey's face. "Please leave your ideas in a review and the author will surprise you with the results! Thank you for your time!"

The girl moved off screen and the movie went black, the words "The End" appearing in its place. You twitch in confusion as the lights cut back on and the girl moves back to the front of the room and begins direction people to the review table at the door. "PLEASE REVIEW! She needs some ideas!"

The end of the mini chapter…

WOOOOO that was fun ;;;;;; sorry about that, as it said im not done with chapter 9 yet but id like to reward your patience with a picture! It doesn't have to be a detailed idea but an idea would be great! Send me a review or IM me on my AIM sn (Hanmyo) or YIM sn (MiharuTippy) thanks a tone guys!


	10. How bad is it?

Disclaimer - WOOOO LAST ONE!

AN - So here it is! The Final Chapter! I hope x.x anyway! Thanks for the patience! Knowing me I knew id take forever getting to this one x.x so im kicking myself into gear! Really hope everyones enjoyed this fic, I really enjoyed writing it so here we go with CHAPTER 9!

**Coincidence**

Chapter 9 - How bad is it?

By Tippy

"Oh no…. CHIRO!" Nova shouted over the intercom. She stared, wide-eyed at the tattered shell of the tank. Moments ago she had felt a wave of helplessness as she watched the giant rock pound into the boy's ship, leaving it battered. No response came from the pilot.

Sprx and Antauri flew ahead, rushing to the side of their fallen comrade. The yellow monkey watched as the two connected with the ship, her horrified awe broken by the other two primates.

"Come on, you two…" Gibson urged her and Otto to follow.

Nova shuddered as she moved her foot cruiser forward, her eyes locked on the motionless tank. _Please be ok…please be ok… _her mind screamed as she docked with the central section of the super robot. She jumped out of her seat, scrambling down the tube chamber. Her heart pounded in her chest as fear crept into her mind, the anxiety of not knowing what was beyond the hatch taking hold. Ahead, she caught site of the entrance to the center of the robot, the metal doors sliding open to reveal darkness, illuminated my speratic sparks from exposed wires.

Nova stood in the doorway, her gaze wondering over the dark enclosure. Bright beams of light attracted her attention, the forms of Antauri and Sprx finally registering. She could see them moving towards the center console, joined by Otto and Gibson. She stepped out of the doorway, the area in the ship brightening with their presence. The pilot's seat was empty, tattered remains of the restraints strewn across the chair's back.

"Chiro?" Otto was the first to speak, but no answer was returned. Antauri moved past the control panels, pausing as he caught sight of something behind it.

Nova quickened her step as she saw Antauri move to the chair and drop to the floor. She rounded the corner and found the black monkey kneeling over an unconscious Chiro. He lay on his back against the console, his chest raggedly rising and lowering as he struggled to breath.

"Is he okay!" The yellow monkey knelt down, her eyes pleading for the boy to be alright.

"We need to get him back to Shugazoom…" Antauri stood, turning to the other three monkeys.

Nova was unable to comprehend his orders as she looked upon the boy, his tortured expression causing her heart to tear in two with anguish. His eyes were tightly shut, twitching with pain at the slightest movement of his small form. She might have wondered about the bandages already wrapped around his arm and knee if not for the urgency of getting him back home.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up into the calm face of the onyx monkey.

"Help me get him in the seat." She nodded to her companion, gently sliding her hands under one side of the boy, while Antauri lifted him from the other side. Carefully they placed him back in the small seat, buckling him in for the ride home. His head lulled to the side, a short moan being his only response to the pain.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Sprx, how does it look?" Antauri stepped over to the red monkey who had been messing with wires and controls.

"It's pretty banged up, but I think we can get the thrusters up and running."

"Good, we need to hurry." He didn't say anything else as he turned to towards Gibson, pulling him aside.

"When we land, I need you to head strait for the medical room. We'll be behind you with Chiro. I'm not sure how much time we have, so we need to move as quickly as possible." Antauri's spoke matter-of-factly.

Gibson could only nod, the meaning of his teammates words echoing in his mind. Chiro might die? That couldn't happen! He was just a boy!

The blue monkey pulled himself out of his thoughts as he returned to helping repair the ship enough to get them home.

It didn't take long before the Super robot was functioning again. Sprx carefully piloted the ship back to Shugazoom, the others preparing to get Chiro off as soon as they landed.

Gibson was the first to leave, heading straight for the medical room. The others followed behind carrying the unconscious Chiro on a stretcher.

They set the boy gently on the examination table, the blue monkey already setting up the machines to examine his injuries. The others waited while the instruments when to work.

Nova felt warm tears threatening to spill as she stared as the motionless boy. She felt so helpless. How could this have happened!

She blinked back the tears as Gibson came over holding a print out. He let out a sigh before give the group a small smile. "He's going to be fine. He's got a broken arm and leg. There are a couple fractured ribs, but there's no internal bleeding. But there's something strange."

"What?" Otto said what everyone was thinking.

"Most of the injuries he sustained occur mainly in high pressure. The fractures in his ribs weren't caused by any physical damage that I can see. It's like they were almost crushed."

"That is odd, but we'll think about it later. Right now we need to get his injuries set." Antauri gave each monkey their orders and they went to work.

Nova finally felt the tears run down her cheeks as she went about doing her job and she quickly wiped them away. She grabbed the tools she was sent to get and turned to walk back to the table Chiro lay on. More tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at him. She handed the items to Gibson who set them on the different parts of the boys damaged body. She was surprised when felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned to see Sprx.

He gave her a soft smile, "He's gonna be okay."

She could only nod as the gates that held back her tears burst open and she quietly sobbed, moving closer to lay her head on Sprx's shoulder. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her and let her cry, unsure of anything better to do.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as the monkeys worked to get Chiro's injuries wrapped up. They moved him to his room, laying him in the bed. There were monitors hooked up to him, each keeping track of how he was doing. Now that the crisis was subdued, they all could feel the stress as they took seats around the room.

Antauri had noticed how hard Nova was taking all of this. He was surprised he was still holding it together. Now all he could do was sit and stare at the motionless boy. He looked so small. He hadn't realized how much of a kid Chiro really looked like. They had all grown accustomed to his leadership skills. He seemed to act so much older than he really was. Now, with him laying there, Antauri found himself feeling extremely proud of the boy. He had taken on such a large responsibility without even one complaint. Now it was Antauri's turn to hold back the tears. He'd never cried before. It was strange how one person could change you in so many ways. He smiled, wiping a tear off his cheek. At this moment, the only thing important to him was Chiro. He didn't care about Skeleton King or any other evil out there. All he wanted right now was to be in this room with the boy who had changed all of their lives.

The end… of part one -

WHEEEEE it was short x.x but its done… finally! HAHA part two is in the making though - it continues on from this part! Lots of fun times! Hope yall enjoyed part one! Sorry it took me so long ;;

If you want the link to all the fan art ive done for SRMTHFG, just IM me at GodsLilTippy or email me at -


End file.
